


He is the father of lies, and he will trick you in the end

by Basingstoke



Category: Brimstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-16
Updated: 2002-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	He is the father of lies, and he will trick you in the end

Figured that Ash would be the last one. She was their general, right?

He'd taken the fish from her bunker. Zeke sprinkled fish food over the top of the bowl.

The fish didn't budge.

He flicked the bowl with his finger and the fish floated gently to the top.

He stood there, looking down at it; not much else to do, was there?

"What a shame," the Devil said over his shoulder. "Poor innocent soul."

"Fish don't have souls," Zeke said, not bothering to turn around.

"No?" The Devil rested one hand on Zeke's shoulder and touched the other to the surface of the water. The fish quivered, then righted itself and swam into the side of the bowl, bouncing off the glass.

Zeke watched it circle the bowl. "It's not that easy."

"It's exactly that easy. You just don't want to admit it," the Devil purred into his ear, hands burning on his shoulder.

"No. It's not." Zeke reached into the bowl and caught the fish between his fingers.

He pinched the eyes. It took barely any pressure at all. He felt the hellfire spark and quench against his skin: number 114.

The Devil sighed into his ear. "You're a dour man, Ezekiel Stone. Live a little. You're alive."

Zeke raised his hand; the skin of his fingertips was pink. Burned. "For how long?"

"Oh, that's not for me to answer." The Devil kissed his cheek. "So long, Zeke. Have a nice life. If you're a good boy, you'll never see me again."

And then he was alone, looking at the scorched land through the hole in the wall of the hotel. He could see the half-melted signs on the highway: 113 miles to somewhere.

Land of the dead. He should have taken Ash up on her offer. "You make a deal with the devil..." he muttered to himself, and laughed, taking in alpha and beta particles with every breath.

*


End file.
